sugarshooterfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Satan
Prince Satan (サタン) is the prince of Sugar Kingdom, and playable protagonist in Sugar Shooter. '' Profile Sugar Shooter Satan's kingdom is invaded by four strangers, who begin eating all of the land's sweets. Satan takes it upon himself to save the kingdom and drive the invaders away. After disarming and punishing each of Sugarless' minions, they return to prevent Satan from reaching their lord. Defeating them a second time, Satan is able to confront Sugarless. His true form is revealed after being initially defeated. Satan decides Sugarless must be punished, but first has to endure the lord's final attack. Once Lord Sugarless is defeated, Satan consummates his punishment. Subsequently, Prince Satan welcomes Lord Sugarless and his minions to live in the Sugar Kingdom as his "wives". Betrothed, they all live happily ever after. Sugar Shooter 2 Satan has been confirmed for the sequel along with all other characters from the first game. Dudedle Studio blog-post Characteristics Appearance Satan has an oval face-shape, and a bodybuilder-like physique with tanned, pinkish skin. His eyebrows are thick and rectangular. His eyes are oval and curve-cornered with wide pupils. Satan's white, angel-wings are his distinguishing feature. Satan's hair is shaved short, leaving his shapely hairline pronounced. The color is black. His eye color matches his hair color. He has body hair of a dark shade which grows from his underarms, pubic region, and lightly on his legs. Satan's outfit has no particular theme. Around his neck he wears a red, scarf-like bow. He is barechested, but wears a pair of mid-length, yellow gloves. He also wears knee-length, black and red pants. Underneath, he wears white-rimmed, pink tight-boxers. He also wears a pair of mid-length, black and yellow boots. Personality Satan presents himself as a just person, fighting solely for his kingdom's safety. In reality he is a very perverse individual, with most intentions on punishing his opponents sexually. This aside, he is seemingly a good guy. He can be inattentive to others at times, adding to his one-track mind disposition. Abilities As a playable character, Satan has system abilities for stripping the bosses armor by lowering their lives. Satan starts a level with three lives. System Abilities *Chocolate Machine Gun *Sugar Level *Sugar Burst *Dessert Ring *Sugar Rush Gallery Quotes *"Hey you! Put that down, right now!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"You'll get your just desserts for what you've done to my land!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hehehe...It's time for your punishment!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"One down! Three more to go!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, I had to PUNISH him for his unrespectable deeds!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"...Wait, how am I a bad guy here?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, well. Guess I have to punish you too... hehehe"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Phew! Now, who's next!?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Whoa! A puppy?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"..Actually, animals can be fun too"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"What's this...? You're really a human?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Here you go... your favorite sausage!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Finally, only one of these guys left!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, I kinda did... But regardless, this is all your fault!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Stop destroying my land, and go away!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Kinda surprising coming from 'Sugarless...' *tsktsk*"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hey, you're pretty cute! Mmmmm!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Seems like I have to PUNSIH you as well... *grins*"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hey, c'mon. Don't be shy~"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hey. Why don't you guys just become my wives?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, you see... You can still live here, eating sweets or whatever."'' – Sugar Shooter *''"We're fine with polygony here. If that's what you're worried about."'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Good! Then let's head home... to our castle. Wahahahaha!!"'' – Sugar Shooter Trivia References Category:Characters